Like Love
by PinkElephant42
Summary: Rogue/Pietro oneshot. Pietro's been spending too much time staring at Rogue lately, and she intends to find out why.


Disclaimer: The X-Men do not belong to me, and this is just for fun.

Notes: This is a re-write of a drabble from two or three years ago. I've wanted to expand on it for a long time, and I'm much more satisfied with this version. This is a one-shot and won't be continued.

---

**Like Love**

---

"Rogue!" Kitty's high-pitched voice makes me cringe. I stuff my History book into my locker and turn to find her jogging toward me, waving a paper over her head. When she leans against the locker next to mine and doesn't hand me the paper, I realize that's supposed to be a greeting, not a sign that she actually needs me for anything.

"Hey," I reply without smiling.

"Have you seen Lance? I can't find him today," she says.

"Probably skipped again." I shrug. Why should I care about him?

I pull the book I need for my last class of the day, slam my locker shut, and turn around in one swift movement meant to show Kitty that this conversation is finished. Then I notice Pietro watching me from across the hall.

This seems to have become a habit of his. It's so annoying. Can't he find someone else to stare at? He's always got these girls around him (he_ is _attractive even if he's an arrogant jerk), can't he stare at one of them?

Kitty starts rambling again, using _like_ and_ totally _and _Lance_ far more than necessary, and I can't decide if she or Pietro is more irritating right now.

I decide to ignore Kitty, and catch Pietro's eye. I scowl, letting him know I'm on to him.

"I have to get to class," I say to Kitty, then rush down the hall and out of Pietro's sight.

Except he is, of course, fast. Just before I reach the classroom he appears in front of me, nearly knocking over a freshman in his path.

I step back with a gasp.

_Stupid. Don't let him know you're surprised._

He stares. It's creepy and unnecessary.

"Rogue." His voice is flat.

"Pietro." I try to sound irritated. Part of me is curious about his sudden interest in me.

He smirks. "I'll be behind the bleachers after school."

"I won't," I reply.

"I think you will."

He lifts a hand, and in a move so quick my mutant ability doesn't hurt him, touches my cheek. I feel a rush of emotions that aren't mine- warm, longing emotions akin to...

_Love?_

Pietro's eyes look dazed for a second, then he runs off.

---

I can't pay attention in class. I spend most of the time wondering, debating, and finally just get angry at Pietro over the whole thing. Who does he think he is, touching me like that?

_Touching me._

I don't go to the bleachers. Scott gives me a ride back to the Institute instead. Jean and Kitty are in the car too, and they're chatty, laughing over something inane. Kurt laughs with them, but I think it's just another attempt to get closer to Kitty.

When we get out of the car Scott takes Jean's hand. She smiles in a self-satisfied sort of way, and I start to hate her all over again.

---

We have a lesson in the Danger Room before dinner, where I can work off my frustrations and forget about Pietro. Unfortunately Kitty corners me afterwards. I can tell she's been waiting to do this all afternoon.

"What did Pietro want?" she asks. Her eyes have the spark of a girl looking for good gossip.

I frown. I didn't even think she was paying attention earlier.

"What do you mean?" I demand. How much did she see?

"You two were staring at each other, like something's up." She shrugs. "And the way he chased after you..." She doesn't finish the sentence, just giggles instead.

I scowl. "Nothing. He's just a jerk. Keep your nose out of my business, Kitty."

For a moment she looks hurt, and I realize how harshly the words came out. I almost want to apologize, but if it keeps her away from me at least temporarily, it may be worth her thinking she's the one I'm upset with. Something about Pietro is intriguing, and I don't want her around while I try to figure out what it is.

---

At school the next day I find Pietro staring at me again. I stare back, blankly. He has rather nice eyes. For an arrogant jerk, I mean. He intentionally brushes against me in the hall, letting his bare wrist _just_ touch mine. I feel the same flood of emotions as the day before. It's a rush.

After classes, he isn't behind the bleachers. I know I'm a day late, but it annoys me anyway. Now I'll have to go find him.

---

The Brotherhood's house is disgusting. I knock on the door and wait. I can hear yelling inside, but can't make out the words. After several minutes Pietro answers the door. I try not to be pissed off that he kept me waiting so long.

"What are you doing here?" Pietro's lips twist into a sneer, and the words come out a bit too fast.

_Because I think I have a crush on you._

"Well?" Always impatient!

"I…" I hesitate. I really shouldn't show such weakness.

"Whatever. We don't allow X-Geeks in here, anyway." Pietro moves to close the door, but I stop him. I know he's interested- he started this whole thing after all.

"Wait!" I pause, and he looks at me expectantly. "Maybe we can go somewhere else, then." I try to smile.

_Please say yes please say- I sound like Kitty. When did I become so pathetic?_

"All right."

_Yes!_

Pietro steps onto the porch, closing the door sharply behind him. We walk in silence to a small park a few blocks away. I can tell this is all happening far too slow for Pietro.

"The leaves are nice this time of year," I say conversationally. "In Mississippi, we didn't have autumn like this."

Pietro snorts, though in a mocking or bored sort of way, I'm not sure.

"Look, if there's something you want from me, all you have to do is ask," he says.

_So arrogant! As if he_ knows _what I want!_

"I don't need anything from you!" I say defensively. It's not true, of course.

"Then why are we here?" Pietro demands.

His impatience gets the best of him, and he turns away suddenly, but I don't want him to go. I reach out and grab his arm. He looks at me, lips parted in a short gasp.

I want to kiss those lips, but I know I shouldn't. I touch them with gloved fingers instead.

Pietro takes the hand in his, and laces his fingers through mine. He leans in close, so his breath caresses my cheek.

"That's what I thought."

His lips brush against mine. I've longed to feel a boy like this for so long. It's a small touch, and over in an instant, but it's enough. I can feel a surge of his life and his power flow through me before he pulls back. He looks a bit light-headed, but he smiles anyway.

_I think this is what love is like, Pietro._

He stares into my eyes, and smiles knowingly.


End file.
